vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ebon Hawk
Summary The Ebon Hawk was a heavily modified Dynamic-class light freighter which was in use by various crime lords, including Davik Kang of the criminal syndicate known as The Exchange, during the Old Republic era. During the destruction of Taris in 3956 BBY, the amnesiac Sith Lord Revan would commandeer the ship in order to escape the devastation of the planet and use her in his quest for the mysterious Star Forge on behalf of the Jedi Order. Revan continued to use the Ebon Hawk in his search for the dormant Sith Empire in the Unknown Regions. The Ebon Hawk would later on fall into the possession of the Jedi Exile Meetra Surik, who would go on to use the ship in her mission to take down the Sith Triumvirate and reestablish the Jedi. She would, later on, use the ship in her search for Revan in the Unknown Regions. The Ebon Hawk’s fate after Surik’s death remains unknown. The Ebon Hawk was heavily modified over the course of her life by her various owners; to the point that her origins and even make were unrecognizable. What is clear, however, is that she has cemented her place as one of the most important vessels in galactic history. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 8-C with anti-personnel blaster. 7-C with laser cannons. Likely Low 7-B with turbolasers Name: Ebon Hawk Origin: Star Wars Classification: Starship | Modified Dynamic-class light freighter Users: Davik Kang (Exchange criminal Syndicate), Revan, Meetra Surik Length: 24 metres Width: 22.5 metres Material: Likely Titanium alloys and Durasteel and various other alloys Needed prerequisite for use: At least one trained pilot, ideally with one extra co-pilot to operate the navigation, plus at least one additional gunner to operate the weapon systems Terrain: Space, Atmosphere Attack Potency: Likely Building level with anti-personnel blaster (Yield per shot on the highest power setting likely into the Gigajoule range as is typical for this class of weapon). Town level with laser cannons (Heavy starfighter grade laser cannons. A quick well placed burst should be more than capable of destroying transports with this kind of durability). Likely Small City level with turbolasers (Light twin turbolaser batteries generally meant for point defence on capital ships. Yield per shot on the highest power setting likely into the multi-megaton range) Speed: Transonic atmospheric speed (1,100+ km/hr). Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic+ speeds in space. Massively FTL+ travel via hyperspace (Equipped with a Class 1 hyperdrive. Should be more than capable of covering tens of thousands of light years in as little as several hours on an established hyperspace lane) Durability: At least Town level+ without deflector shields (More than capable of pressing on after taking a barrage of starfighter grade laser cannon fire). Likely City level with deflector shields (Powerful military grade shields which can take light turbolaser blasts and carry on. Nothing short of a direct proton torpedo hit can take them down in one go when fully charged) Range: A few to several kilometres with her various armaments. Weaknesses: * One pilot alone cannot fly the craft and operate all of the offensive systems. At the very least one extra gunner is needed to operate one of the turbolaser turrets in order to not leave the Ebon Hawk completely defenseless against enemy craft. * Light turbolaser turrets are not as responsive as lighter rapid fire laser cannons. They also sacrifice rate of fire and accuracy in favor of greater power. They thus can be frustratingly difficult to use against small and swift enemy craft such as fighters. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7